This invention concerns the saving of energy. More particularly, the invention concerns the saving of energy as related to buildings such as residences and small office and commercial buildings. The invention is used where air circulation vents are placed in foundations of such buildings. The invention, in various embodiments, concerns a removable vent cover or vent insert, used to restrict or eliminate the movement of cold air in space between the floor of a residence and the ground below the floor. This space is typically referred to as "crawl space".
The invention is particularly applicable to a residence, such as a wood frame house, in which additional siding, such as plastic, metal, or coated metal, has been applied to the outside walls of the residence.
As is usual in such cases, these air circulation vents are left open or uncovered during that portion of the year when the air temperature is warm enough to require little or no heating in the residence. During cold weather, cold air circulating under the floor of the residence results in cold floors inside the residence. Then, additional heat energy is used to maintain a desirable temperature in the residence. If the circulation vents are closed, such as by a vent cover or vent insert, the generally quiescent air between the floor and the ground becomes warmer, thus raising the temperature of the floors inside the residence and so reducing the heating load.